La force de tout surmonter
by PersephoneHadley
Summary: EN COURS DE RÉÉCRITURE, UPDATE PROCHAINEMENT Nouvelle à Poudlard, Les Maraudeurs en font voir de toutes les couleurs à Lily. Mais peut-être que quelque chose se cache là-derrière ?
1. Prologue

Voici ma première histoire. J'espère que vous aller aimer ce prologue :)

Je mettrai un chapitre tous les samedis.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, j'attends vos avis !

Disclaimer : L'univers et la majorité des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

L'histoire en elle-même est de moi.

Univers Alternatif : Lily vient à Poudlard suite à la mort de ses parents. James est à Serpentard et n'hésite pas à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs …

oOo

Prologue : Entre larmes et désespoir

- Tracy chérie va donc réconforter ta cousine, tu sais qu'elle traverse une mauvaise passe, suggéra Linda à sa fille.

- Et pourquoi je le ferai ? Vas-y toi au lieu de me demander de le faire, cingla Tracy.

- Voyons Tracy ne me parle pas comme ça … Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas Lily mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la laisser seule comme tu le fais. Elle a besoin de soutien.

- Je ne veux pas la voir ! hurla la blonde en se levant précipitamment de son hamac et en déposant le cocktail qu'elle sirotait sur la table de verre qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Déjà que je la déteste plus que n'importe qui il faut encore qu'elle vienne s'immiscer dans ma vie parce que mademoiselle a perdu ses parents ! Ne me dis pas que tu la défends ! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as accepté de devenir sa tutrice !

- Ecoute ma chérie, Lily est la fille du frère de papa. Tu sais il a juré à Oncle Tom qu'il allait s'en occuper si quelque chose devait arriver et voilà c'est arrivé et nous n'y pouvons rien … Il faut faire avec. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas Lily plus que toi mais nous allons devoir la supporter. Enfin tu m'en excuseras mon sucre mais c'est plutôt toi qui va devoir la supporter. La rentrée est demain tu te souviens ?

- Oh que oui ! D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense je t'ai dit que James avait prévu de me montrer comment on va à Pré-Au-Lard via un raccourci de Poudlard ? Oh maman j'ai tellement hâte si tu savais ! Mais en attendant il me faut quelques tenues ! Tu veux bien m'en acheter ? demanda Tracy à sa mère en lui faisant un grand sourire auquel sa mère n'arrivait jamais à résister.

- Ah ce James ! C'est le brun qui t'a embrassé juste avant que tu ne me rejoignes alors que l'on était au quai ?

- En personne ! Allez viens Maman !

- D'accord. SWOOONY, cria-t-elle, va dire à Lily que nous partons faire quelques achats.

Les deux femmes, toutes deux blondes aux yeux bleus, quittèrent la terrasse et transplanèrent au Chemin de Traverse où elles avaient prévu de passer un bon après-midi, laissant derrière elles une jeune fille que les larmes ne quittaient plus depuis une semaine.

oOo

Lily entreprit de sortir de sa chambre dès qu'elle eût entendu l'elfe de maison de la famille Johnson lui annoncer que sa cousine et sa tante sortaient.

Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Le cœur lourd de tristesse, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le balcon qui surplombait toute l'humble demeure qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de visiter depuis son arrivée. D'ailleurs depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? La rouquine ne se posait même plus la question. Ses parents et sa sœur étaient morts. Morts. Elle n'avait plus personne.

Prise d'une pulsion nouvelle elle se ressaisit. Elle n'allait pas se laisser démonter aussi facilement, elle était une battante. Elle devait se battre. Lily-la-timide-qui-passe-ses-journées-à-la-bibliothèque c'était fini maintenant. La future-tornade rousse allait aller de l'avant. L'adolescente allait enfin révéler sa vraie personnalité, celle qu'elle n'avait jamais osé révéler à Poudlard. D'ailleurs son animagus n'était pas un tigre pour rien non ?

La jeune fille s'appuya sur la barrière qui délimitait le balcon et soupira. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé vivre dans un tel endroit en d'autres raisons. La mer. Le soleil. Les palmiers. Les glapissements des mouettes. Le paysage rêvé pour des vacances qui s'annonçaient parfaites. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Lily s'efforça de chasser de sa mémoire les images qui lui revenaient … Tous ces gens qui se noyaient les uns après les autres … Le pont qui s'était brutalement détaché et finalement la marque … La marque du seigneur des ténèbres.


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Toujours pareil, l'univers et la majorité des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

L'histoire en elle-même est de moi.

Beaucoup de détails dans ce chapitre, même trop mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. :)

Chapitre 1 : Au petit matin

Lily s'était réveillée le matin même dans son lit alors qu'elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'être revenue dans sa chambre après être allée sur le balcon. Elle regarda attentivement pour la première fois les murs qui l'entouraient. Les murs d'une chambre de princesse. Sa chambre, celle dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Les meubles étaient tous élégamment recouvert d'une couche de laque qui leur donnait un aspect brillant qui inspirait _le luxe. _Il y avait une commode sur laquelle un miroir était posé et également un bureau dans un coin de sa chambre, juste à côté de la fenêtre. Lily s'en approcha et remarqua qu'elle avait une vue imprenable sur le parc qui s'étirait derrière le manoir. Il y avait dans ce parc un petit étang dans lequel remuaient des formes de couleur orange. Elle se promit d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Regardant ensuite minutieusement le reste de la chambre, la jeune fille avança ensuite vers le bureau. Toutes ses fournitures étaient rangées sur des étagères au dessus de celui-ci. Ce qui attira son attention fut une photo. Une photo d'elle et de ses parents. Elle réprima un sanglot.

« Pourquoi les voir me fait si mal ? Pourquoi ? »

Lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensées elle remarqua un petit post-it sur lequel était écrit de l'élégante écriture de sa tante _« Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée. J'espère que tu te sens mieux. Si jamais tu as besoin de soutien n'hésites pas. Linda »_

Un million de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. La rentrée ? Aujourd'hui ? Elle se jeta à terre devant son armoire qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup sec. Des habits empilés sur des étagères et suspendus sur des cintres ainsi qu'une valise et des paires de chaussures à la tonne s'y trouvaient. Cependant ce n'étaient ni « ses habits » ni « ses chaussures ». Elle jeta un coup d'œil au paires de chaussures qui étaient soigneusement rangées sous les habits et remarqua qu'une petite lettre était glissée à l'intérieur de l'une des paires de bottes.. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit. Elle reconnu de suite l'écriture de son oncle Andrew. Ah son oncle… Il avait été adopté par les Evans à son plus jeune âge mais avait tout de même gardé son vrai nom de famille, Johnson. C'était le dernier descendant d'une très grande famille de sorciers. Gertrude, la grand-mère de Lily, l'avait retrouvé devant sa porte alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson. Elle l'avait élevé avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pu lui donner et il considérait Tom, le père de Lily, comme son propre frère.

Le jour du onzième anniversaire d'Andrew, une chouette était venue toquer à la fenêtre, une lettre attachée à ses griffes. Tous avaient été surpris par le drôle de sceau qui cachetait l'enveloppe. Il représentait un oiseau de feu et était signé Poudlard. Quelle ne fût pas leur surprise en découvrant l'intérieur de la lettre… Et oui Andrew Johnson qui était jusque là Andrew Evans, était un sorcier. Malgré tout sa famille avait continué à le chérir et ses rapports avec Tom ne s'étaient pas dégradés. « Dommage que ça n'ait pas été la même chose avec Pétunia » avait pensé Lily quand sa grand-mère lui avait raconté l'histoire quelques années auparavant.

Son oncle avait tout comme elle fait sa scolarité à BeauxBâtons. Il avait même réussi à se trouver une femme, une sang-pur tout comme lui, Linda. Linda Walker. Un nom qui avait fait frémir des centaines de gens, avant qu'elle ne devienne la femme d'Andrew.

Malheureusement pour la furie rousse, son oncle qui était d'ailleurs la seule personne qu'elle aimait dans la famille qu'était les Johnson, était parti en voyage d'affaire et ne revenait qu'en octobre. En lisant la lettre elle esquissa une grimace qui rappelait vaguement un sourire. Ses anciens vêtements qui n'étaient pour ne pas tout dire franchement pas « fashion » ne plaisaient pas à Andrew. Lisant le reste de la lettre, elle reconnut tout de suite l'humour de son oncle : « Je suis désolé pour tes vêtements mais je n'aurais jamais osé transplaner avec_ ça_. » Elle sourit et continua : il lui avait acheté des vêtements à la tonne de tous les styles, de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les coupes : de la robe de soirée moulante aux jeans en passant par la doudoune et l'écharpe multicolore. Il avait pensé à tout. Et très important : il avait précisé le sort qui permettait à chaque habit de s'adapter à sa silhouette. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la fin de la lettre son sourire disparut aussitôt mais elle ne laissa aucune larme s'échapper. « Courage ma chérie. Sois forte. Tu sais que j'aimerai beaucoup être là mais je n'en ai pas la possibilité. »

Elle regarda ensuite plus attentivement les vêtements qui se trouvaient dans l'armoire. Les hauts étaient pour la plupart assez décolletés mais pas trop non plus. Pile comme il le fallait. Elle avait tout pour se relooker à présent. La jeune fille qui portait d'habitude des pulls trop larges pour elle, n'avait plus envie de cacher son anatomie et comptait bien en profiter, elle avait grandi et minci au cours des derniers mois ce qui avait rendu sa silhouette encore plus élancée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La rouquine devait maintenant choisir la tenue qu'elle porterait jusqu'à Poudlard.

Elle farfouilla l'armoire faisant tomber de leur cintre la majeur partie des habits, et tomba immédiatement sous le charme d'un bout de tissu blanc froissé qui se révélait être une robe. La jeune fille, les yeux brillants, la prit et la posa délicatement sur le lit pour pouvoir la regarder. D'une forme flatteuse, la robe avait de fines bretelles qui avaient été tressées d'un vert semblable à celui de ses yeux et de petites fleurs de la même couleur étaient brodées sur le bas de la robe. Splendide. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver une paire de chaussures et une jaquette. Elle se remit à farfouiller entre les cintres de l'armoire et un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, elle s'empara d'une jaquette elle aussi de couleur émeraude. Elle lui arrivait juste en dessous de la poitrine et se fermait à l'aide d'un nœud. Joyeuse, Lily la posa aussi sur le lit et se mit à la recherche d'une paire de chaussures. Elle saisit une paire de sandalettes blanches et en conclut que si elle essayait les habits cela pourrait être mieux.

La jolie rousse se leva et prit avec elle les habits qu'elle avait précédemment choisis dans la salle de bain où elle comptait les essayer. Elle fut subjuguée par la beauté de la salle de bain. Celle-ci était entièrement couverte de catelle d'un bleu acier dans lesquelles se reflétait la lumière du faisceau lumineux blanc que le chandelier diffusait. Cessant d'admirer la finesse de la salle de bain qu'elle n'avait que pour elle, l'adolescente commença par enfiler la robe.

Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir Lily regretta presque de n'avoir commencé à s'habiller de cette manière aujourd'hui car, pour la première fois de sa vie Lily Amy Evans se trouvait jolie. Enfin presque. Restaient encore ses cheveux de feu et sa frange qui avait commencé à onduler n'importe comment.

Elle essaya le reste de la tenue et se regarda une fois de plus dans la grande glace qui se trouvait face à elle.

Ses habits mettaient en valeur ses longues jambes ainsi que sa poitrine sans pour autant être vulgaire. « Tout ce qu'il me faut » se dit-elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'une pouf mais plutôt d'une fille qui tient un tant soit peu à son apparence.

Une ampoule s'éclairant dans sa tête, elle se souvint alors de la trousse de maquillage qui était sur la commode. S'admirant une dernière fois dans le miroir, elle fila la prendre et revint avec tout un set. La rouquine se maquilla du mieux qu'elle pût s'appliquant du fard à paupières vert, se crayonnant le pourtour des yeux, allongeant ses cils grâce au mascara et finalement se mettant du gloss sur les lèvres. Elle matérialisa ensuite un fer à lisser avec lequel elle lissa ses cheveux.

Enfin prête, la jeune fille, rassemblant toutes ses forces, sortit ensuite la valise et entreprit de ranger ses nouvelles affaires dedans. Une fois ses bagages terminés, Lily descendit à la cuisine où elle avait l'intention de manger une tartine. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la luxueuse cuisine, elle vit sa cousine de dos, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, en train de manger un yaourt light 0% comme à son habitude.

Elle soupira et Tracy se retourna alors vers elle. Une lueur de surprise ainsi qu'une lueur de jalousie transperça ses yeux :

- Tu te décides enfin à revivre Poil de Carotte ? cracha-t-elle, Ce n'est franchement pas trop tôt. Juste un avertissement avant que je n'oublie, n'approche pas James, c'est compris ?

Avant même que Lily n'ait eu le temps de lui demander qui était ce « James », sa détestable cousine avait déjà quitté la pièce emportant avec elle son yaourt minceur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit le frigo pour y prendre de la confiture de fraise et du beurre. Les mains pleines, elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'armoire et prit le pain qui trainait. Elle partit ensuite à la recherche d'un couteau, d'une cuillère et d'une assiette et une fois ceci fait elle se mit à couper une tranche de pain. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch du sang perlait de son doigt. « Et zut » pensa-t-elle. Plongeant sa main valide dans la poche de sa robe, elle saisit sa baguette, murmura un « Episkey » et la blessure se referma d'elle-même. « Il commence bien ce petit-déjeuner » se mit-elle à penser. « Vivement que les repas soient directement servis ! »

oOo

Après s'être assoupie sur son lit, Lily entendit une voix hurler :

- POIL DE CAROTTE ! Dépêche-toi ! Nous devons prendre le Magicobus car maman ne peut finalement pas nous accompagner !

Lily se leva tout en baillant, prit sa valise et descendit les marches à moitié endormie. Au bas des escaliers l'attendaient en effet sa cousine plus furieuse que jamais.

- Cela fait 10 minutes que je t'appelle, railla-elle. Le Magicobus devrait être là d'ici à une dizaine de minutes. Lily la regarda ensuite avec ennui ce qui la rendit encore plus furieuse.

Ayant enfin une occasion de lui poser la question qui la démangeait tant, Lily commença :

- J'ai entendu parler des maisons de Poudlard. ..

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait terminé sa phrase, sa cousine l'avait déjà coupée.

- Serpentards les dignes de pouvoir, Poufsouffle les abrutis, Serdaigle ceux qui font preuve de leur sagesse complètement débile et Gryffondor les imbéciles heureux qui se croient courageux. Mais de toute façon ils ne valent rien. Tout comme toi, je suppose donc que tu seras dans cette maison de ratés, lança-t-elle.

Lily ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cette pique se rendant compte que cela ne servirait à rien.

Elle avait 17 ans et elle allait donc être en 7ème année selon ce que sa tante lui avait dit. Elle espérait qu'elle retrouverait une amie telle que Lucie l'avait été. Serviable, sympathique et avec une bonne dose d'humour…

Elle sursauta alors quand elle entendit le Magicobus _(nda : le magicobus ne correspond pas à celui des livres. C'est dans cette fic une sorte d'autobus moldu géré par un chauffeur :))_ klaxonner. Elle prit sa valise et couru jusqu'à l'extérieur de la demeure où sa cousine l'attendait déjà. Elles montèrent alors dans les bus et en s'adressant au chauffeur Tracy dit :

- King's Cross.

- Comme tous les jeunes de 11 à 17 ans en ce jour, répondit-il en leur adressant un clin d'œil.

Lily s'aperçut alors qu'il ne restait que deux places et s'assit alors à côté d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bruns. « Faites qu'il ne me parle pas, faites qu'il ne me parle pas » se mit-elle à penser. Malheureusement à peine s'était-elle assise il se présentait déjà :

« - Axel Davis, dit –il en lui tendant la main souriant.

- Lily Evans répondit-elle, sur le même ton tout en serrant sa main.

- Je suppose que tu es la nouvelle dont tout le monde parle, la cousine de Tracy ?

« Un rapide celui-là, à peine j'arrive il m'assène déjà de questions. Il a tout de même l'air sympathique alors je vais pas tout de suite le rembarrer. » pensa-t-elle.

- En effet. Malheureusement si je peux le dire. Et d'ailleurs comment le sais-tu ?

- Les nouvelles circulent vite. »

Il lui sourit alors et lui continua :

- Contente d'avoir déménagé et de venir à Poudlard ?

Elle le toisa et remarqua qu'il affichait une moue tout à fait sincère.

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrai l'être avec mes parents qui viennent d'être assassiné et en étant forcée de voir Tracy tous les jours, débita-t-elle froidement.

Axel se rendant compte de la gaffe qu'il avait fait s'excusa de suite et se tût.

Quelques minutes plus tard il reprit :

- Tu voudrais peut-être en savoir plus sur Poudlard, Lily c'est bien ça ?

- Oui je veux bien. D'ailleurs j'en aimerai surtout sur les maisons telles que Serpentard ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Oui, oui. Je suis personnellement à Serdaigle en 7ème année, enfin je vais tout comme toi la commencer. Ce sont les élèves qui font preuve de sagesse qui y vont. Les Gryffondors sont courageux et forts, les Poufsouffles loyaux et les Serpentards et bien euh … Ils sont ambitieux ont va dire. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle sont alliés contre Serpentard. C'est la maison de ta cousine d'ailleurs …

- Qu'est-ce que cette maison a de particulier ? questionna-t-elle, curieuse.

- Hum et bien tu m'excuseras les termes que je vais employer mais tous les futurs mangemorts y sont regroupés …, avoua-t-il.

Lily pâlit soudainement et se fit muette. Comment sa propre cousine pouvait-elle être chez les mangemorts ? Une grimace de dégoût se dessina sur son visage aux traits d'habitude si doux qui devinrent crispés. Alors que ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer elle commença soudainement à s'intéresser au paysage.

Axel avait remarqué la tristesse qui se peignait sur le visage de la jeune fille et s'était tut de peur de dire un autre propos qui blesserait la jeune fille. Il chuchota cependant un « Désolé » presque inaudible mais qui parvint quand même aux oreilles de la rousse.

- Ce n'est pas de faute je suis désolée je m'emporte un peu ces temps quand on me parle de mangemorts … Et si on changeait de sujet, proposa-t-elle essuyant la larme qui avait coulé.

Rougissant un peu elle lui demanda :

-Est que tu ne connaitrais pas par hasard un certain James ?

Axel lâcha alors son journal sous le coup de la surprise et se reprit:

- Ja-James Potter ? Le Serpentard ?! Oui je le connais même si j'aurai préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me parle un peu de lui ? Je veux dire il est comment ? Tracy m'a dit de ne pas m'en approcher mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai …

- James est le petit ami de ta cousine. C'est un pur Serpentard. Il est cruel et n'hésite pas à faire souffrir les plus faibles que lui en les ridiculisant.

- Je suppose qu'il n'apprécie pas particulièrement les sorciers issus de moldus comme moi ?

- Pas vraiment non, déclara-t-il.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et reprit :

- Lui et ses amis Black, Lupin et Pettigrow sont appelés les Maraudeurs. Ce sont les 7èmes années les plus populaires de tout Poudlard. Ils font toujours des farces qui …, il cherchait ses mots mais n'arrivant visiblement pas à les trouver Lily répliqua :

- Des farces qui ridiculisent ?

- Oui justement. Les Gryffondors sont les plus touchés.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que je n'irai pas dans cette maison parce qu'avec ma cousine qui me déteste je ne pense pas que ça arrangera les choses…

- J'espère que tu seras à Serdaigle, déclara-t-il un sourire sincère ornant son visage.

Elle lui retourna son sourire et focalisa son attention sur le chemin : un virage assez serré attendait le bus.

En effet elle fut violemment projetée contre Axel et avant même d'avoir eu le temps de s'excuser les bus avait brutalement freiné et les deux s'étaient cogné contre les sièges qui étaient devant eux.

Quand elle eut retrouvé ses esprits elle remarqua que le bus s'était arrêté devant un manoir tout aussi somptueux que celui des Johnson.

- James Potter habite ici, murmura Axel.

Elle ne répondit rien fixant toujours « le palais » qui s'étendait devant ses yeux.

Alors qu'elle s'attardait sur les arbres du parc elle remarqua qu'une silhouette avançait vers le bus. « Mais bien sûr c'est lui. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait son visage devenait de plus en plus distinct : il avait des cheveux bruns en bataille, des lunettes rondes derrière lesquelles se cachaient de magnifiques yeux noisette et un corps à faire damner un sain.

Quand il entra dans le bus son regard se figea. Il n'entendit même pas le hurlement hystérique de Tracy. Ses yeux s'étaient accrochés à ceux d'une jeune fille rousse. Elle lui semblait être un ange tombé ciel. Qui que soit cette fille il voulait en savoir le plus possible sur elle.


End file.
